happysugarlifefandomcom-20200213-history
Satou's Aunt
Satou's aunt (さとうの叔母) is a supporting character in Happy Sugar Life. She took legal custody of Satou when she was five, but she left her niece severely traumatized and disillusioned. Although many characters attempt to contact her, she is unreachable. She makes several appearances in flashbacks. Appearance Auntie appears to be the same height as her niece and maintains a messy, rather frazzled appearance. She wears bandages on multiple parts of her body. She has wide blue eyes and rarely blinks. Her light purple hair is messy and reaches her lower back, and she normally keeps it in a messy fishtail braid; on top of her head is a prominent ahoge. In the manga, up until her first real appearance, she was shown wearing a light cardigan over her gown. Her bandages also covered her eyebrows, but this was fixed in the anime. Personality Satou's aunt believes that love means accepting everything of everyone and their desires. Her distorted perception of the word "love" defines almost everything about her. History Relationships Satou Matsuzaka Auntie is deeply fond of her niece, but makes little effort to involve herself in her life. She doesn't mind that Satou has committed murder or kidnapped a child and is more than happy to help her fulfill her goals. Shio Koube Referring to her as "cute lover (かわいい愛ちゃん kawaii ai-chan)", Auntie thinks Shio is cute and enjoys speaking with her. She expresses regret that she didn't get to know her better, but she had no issues saying goodbye to her before setting Dear Homes on fire. During her character chapter, she wonders why Satou gave her life to protect Shio, but doesn't hold any ill feelings towards the little girl. Taiyou Mitsuboshi Auntie lets Taiyou into her apartment when he mistakenly arrives at Room 305 with the intent of meeting Shio there. Once he realizes that Shio is, in fact, not there, Auntie calls him out on using Shio to cure his own trauma while being unable to help Shio with her own issues. She tells him that she will cure his fear of older women and proceeds to rape him. Afterwards, she ties him up and leaves him in her apartment. After setting the fire, she carries him out of the burning apartment complex and hands him over to the paramedics. Shouko Hida Auntie refers to Shouko as "baby bird (雛鳥 hinadori)". She is affable towards the younger girl, despite Shouko's uneasiness around her. Auntie hoped that Shouko could find her one and only prince, but expressed interest in her, much to Satou's disgust. She seems genuinely sad upon discovering Shouko had been murdered but has no qualms helping to dispose of her corpse. According to Kagisora, she was particularly fond of Shouko. Mitori Tajima In an alternate universe shown in an extra chapter released post-series, Auntie and Mitori run an orphanage together called Happy Life Orphanage. Auntie asks if Mitori likes older women and seemingly attempts to kiss her, although she is pushed away. Trivia * In an interview released in Koiiro Lifelog, author Kagisora Tomiyaki states that Satou's aunt is the character that he finds the scariest. * In the same interview, he also implies that Satou's aunt slept with her driving instructor to get her license. * She is implied to be bisexual: she shows interest in Kouse and his coworker, Taiyou, Shouko, and Mitori.